Bake Me Happy (Reylo One Shot)
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey asks her neighbour Ben to teach her to cook in order to impress a guy. Ben wishes he was the guy. Reylo fluffy one shot. Enjoy!


'Shit!' Ben put the scalding hot tray of buns on the counter and blew on his fingers. When was he going to learn that his hands weren't made of heat proof material? He looked around for the oven glove his neighbour Rey had bought him as a joke. He finally found it hanging on the hook he had hung specifically for the purpose of hanging up said oven glove. It's always the last place you look.

He put it on and transferred the tray to another counter for cooling. He read the words 'kiss the cook' on the back of the glove with sad longing. Rey had meant it as a pun of course, but how he wished there had been some true sentiment behind her presenting him with a glove bearing those words. He would give anything to have his deeply attractive, amazingly kind neighbour of two years press her lips against his.

She was the real reason he had become such a good cook. He found out pretty early on in their friendship that the way to Rey's heart was through her stomach. It was also to make sure she was getting the right basic nutrients in her diet. He had made that decision after watching with horror one evening as Rey had decided that hot pockets were a perfectly acceptable food to dip into her hot chocolate. He shuddered at the memory.

So here he was baking her breakfast once again like the good little love sick puppy that he was and had been ever since that first day he had seen her coming up the stairs with a box full of books and sketchbooks. She had flashed him a brilliant smile and that was all it took. He was a goner.

There was a soft knock at the door and he smiled. She was here. He went to answer it and tried not to gawp at her pjs. Rey would flit along the halls of their apartment building in the skimpiest of vest tops and shorts combos. It was as if she had no idea how smoking hot she was. He ushered her inside and checked the hallway with a scowl preparing to give anyone who might be hanging around checking her out a sound tongue lashing. Luckily the corridor was empty. He closed the door and smiled as Rey padded across the floor and sat in one of the stools around the breakfast bar.

Well what do you have for me today, baker boy?' Rey asked with a wink.

He felt a warm feeling start to bloom in his chest, he pushed it away.

_She doesn't think of you that way, she's just being nice..._

Ben put two of the freshly baked buns on a plate and placed them in front of Rey. Then he frowned down at her bare feet.

'Rey, you should at least put some socks on before you head over here every morning,' he muttered.

'Hmmm?' Rey asked. Not really listening. Her mouth was already full of the delicious chocolate and pastry treat.

Ben went into his room and retrieved some socks. He bent down and tugged them onto her feet, like he did practically every morning. Rey completely ignored him as she did practically every morning.

She moaned and Ben tried to stifle a groan. God he wished it was something other than his baking that would make her moan like that. He filed the noise away in his special 'Rey' box within his head. Intending to revisit it later that evening when he could be alone with his lust filled thoughts.

'God Ben, you will make some girl so lucky one day.'

He smiled sadly. She said that all the time.

_I want you to be that girl…_

Rey licked each of her fingers before plucking the next bun off the plate. Ben felt as if he was going to dissolve into a puddle of sweat. Did she have any idea the effect she had on him? Apparently not.

Rey polished off the second bun and gave him a chocolate circled smile.

Ben chuckled and dampened a paper towel. He came towards her and dabbed lightly at her lips.

_Just reach down and kiss it off instead, tell her you love her, tell her you need her, do it…._

'Ahh Ben, can I ask you something?'

'Sure,' Ben said, finishing up wiping her mouth and returning to his seat.

'What are you up to today?'

Ben was still. Was she going to ask him out? Was this it? Were his prayers about to be answered?

'I was wondering if you could give me a few cooking lessons, see there's this guy and I really want to impress him…' she trailed off and looked up at him hopefully.

Ben's heart plummeted. He felt a sudden intense hatred for this guy Rey thought worthy of her time. But he couldn't say no. He could never deny Rey anything.

'Sure I'm free, I can give you a few lessons.'

Rey smiled at him and jumped down from her seat, she came around to his side and enveloped him in a hug.

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'

Ben was frozen. She was so small, but so warm. He swallowed hard. It took every ounce of strength he had to stop himself from picking her up and carrying her through to the bedroom. Then she pulled away and he was left feeling bereft and wanting.

'I'll go get ready and be back in an hour,' she called over her shoulder as she headed for the door. She opened it and flashed him one last 100 watt smile.

'Thank you, Ben.'

Then she was gone and Ben couldn't help but feel that the room was a little darker without her in it.

When Rey came back she was thankfully wearing shoes and socks, the new complication was her sinfully tight jeans and low cut black vest top which had him reeling before they had even begun.

'So where do you want me?' She asked.

Ben dropped the rolling pin he was holding, right onto his foot.

'Shit!' he called out and Rey laughed.

'Just come around this side of the counter,' Ben mumbled.

'Okay, Boss.'

Ben gritted his teeth. It was going to be a long couple of hours. He looked down at his penis.

_Hang in there, we'll get through this together._

Rey picked up a meat tenderiser.

'What the hell is this?' she asked, examining it.

'It's for the meat.'

Rey looked at him in horror.

'We don't have to kill the meat ourselves do we?'

Ben laughed out loud.

_You're so adorable. I love you so much. _

'It just helps to make it tender.'

'Ahhhh I see!'

Ben talked Rey through preparing steaks and steaming vegetables so they stayed firm but edible. He showed her how to make a peppercorn sauce of his own invention and then he moved onto Rey's favourite part of any meal. The dessert.

'I'm going to show you how to make two chocolate lava cakes.'

'Oh god, your chocolate lava cakes are so good.'

Ben smiled. He set to work mixing the ingredients in a large bowl.

'So tell me about this guy,' he said.

Rey bit her lip.

'He's the best. I honestly don't know a better man.'

Ben swallowed hard.

'That's great, I'm very happy for him.'

_I don't want to punch him in the face one little bit..._

'Well don't be too happy for him yet, he actually doesn't know I have a crush on him. I thought maybe if he saw how hard I had worked to learn to cook, it might go a long way to improve his impression of me.'

Ben stopped stirring.

'You mean this guy didn't realise how fucking wonderful you are within five minutes of meeting you? I'm not sure I want you dating a damn fool like that.'

Rey laughed.

'Oh he certainly likes me, but just as a friend.'

'Well I'm sure after tonight things will be different,' Ben muttered, his heart silently breaking,

'I hope so,' Rey said quietly.

They finished the rest of the lesson in silence. After they had tasted everything and cleaned up, Rey kissed Ben on the cheek and thanked him for his help.

Once she had left Ben touched his cheek sadly.

That evening everything would change. If things went the way Rey planned, there would be no more lazy breakfasts with Rey in her skimpy pjs, no more movie nights cuddled up on the sofa and no more midnight grilled cheeses. Rey would have someone else to look after her and it wouldn't be him.

Ben poured himself a whisky. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Later, while he was staring at some trashy film on the tv without actually paying any attention to it, his mobile started to ring. He picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Ben please can you come round it's all gone horribly wrong!' Rey exclaimed.

Ben was already slipping his trainers on his feet.

'I'll be there in two minutes,' he told her before hanging up.

He reached Rey's door and let himself in.

Ben was stunned by the sight before him. Rey had closed the curtains and lit several candles. Soft music was playing in the background. Rey's small dining table was almost unrecognisable. Covered in a white tablecloth with actual china instead of her usual paper plates. He could smell the delicious scent of food wafting from her small kitchen he had previous assumed was just for display purposes only.

He frowned. What was the emergency? Everything seemed fine.

Rey appeared from the bedroom. Ben's mouth fell open at the sight of her in a short black strappy dress and not much else.

'What's the problem, Rey?' everything looks amazing,' he said, his eyes lingering on her.

Rey smiled and came towards him.

'I have a confession to make. I lied to you today.'

'What?'

Rey put her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

'That man I mentioned? The one I wanted to impress?'

Rey reached up on the tips of her toes and leaned close to his ear.

'That was you,' she whispered.

That's when Ben kissed her and everything between them did change just as he had predicted just not in the way he had thought.

One year later…

Rey patted her stomach.

'You spoil me hubby,' she said as she ate the last of her pancakes.

Ben smiled and walked around the counter to kiss her forehead.

'You deserve to be spoiled.'

'I'm going to get fat,' she moaned.

'You're gorgeous and you'll always be gorgeous to me whatever size you are.'

Rey grinned.

'In that case,' she held out her plate.

'Seconds please.'

Ben loaded Rey's plate and watched her eat. He loved watching her eat. He loved watching her full stop. He caught sight of the wedding rings on her finger as she dug in. He still couldn't believe that she had agreed to marry him. He still couldn't believe that this was his life.

Rey looked up at him.

'Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?'

Ben smiled.

'I was just thinking about how happy you make me.'

Rey came towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She sighed contentedly.

'There's only one thing I need to make my life complete,' she said.

'Name it.'Ben said.

'I want you to put a bun in the oven for me.'

'Sure, let me just whip some up some pastry…'

'No.' Rey said, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach.

'I want you to put a bun in _this_ oven.'

Ben felt tears form in his eyes. He had been itching to start a family but hadn't wanted to push Rey. She was so much younger than him.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Absolutely,' she replied.

Ben came towards her and she shrieked with joy as he picked her up and carried her through to the bedroom.

'Let's get started right now,' he said as he lowered her down onto the bed.

Rey giggled as Ben positioned himself over her.

'How many children do you want?' She asked.

Ben pressed soft kisses against her neck.

'Lots,' he replied against her skin.

'A baker's dozen?' Rey asked with a gleam in her eye.

Ben laughed.

'Let's start with one and go from there.'

He looked down at his beautiful wife. Smiling up at him with her hair spread out across the bed.

'I love you,' he said.

'I love you too,' she replied.

'Now come on baker boy, get those pants off and let's see those nuts!' she yelled.

Ben groaned.

'Can you stop with the baking puns?'

'You know there's only one way to get me to shut up, you have to stick something in my mouth,' she said with a wink.

'Now _that_ is something I am happy to help you with,' he said with a growl. Rey jumped off the bed.

She broke into fits of laughter and twirled out of Ben's grasp as he chased her around the room.

When he finally caught her, she pressed her lips to his.

'Oh Ben you "bake" me so happy!' she joked.

Ben shook his head.

'I love you and your bad puns,' he murmured as he carried her back to the bed.

THE END


End file.
